petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Clothing Shop
The Clothing Shop 'is a neighborhood store where you can buy clothes, shoes, hats and accessories for your pet to wear. It is divided into four sections: *'Girls: where "girly" clothes are sold, including frilly dresses and lots of pink. *'Boys': where "boy" clothes are sold, mostly just shirts and pants *'Accessories': includes glasses, purses, wings, and other such items *'Hair Stylist': includes wigs and wig dyes Store Owner *Lily History The clothing store is one of the original stores that opened with the game. Like the rest of the shops, it has had several graphics changes. ClothesStore.jpg|The clothes store circa March 2009 New clothes shop.png|Clothes store as of March 5, 2010 clothes_store_1110.png|The current clothes store, as of Nov 4, 2010 Store Items TWS Specials / Last Week in Stores lily.jpg|Lily says: "No TWS / Last Week in Store items right now!" Girls Under construction! generic_clothes_bundle.png|Archaeologist Dress Outfit archaeologist_dress.png|Archaeologist Dress archaeologist_boots.png|Archaeologist Boots archaeologist_bracelet.png|Archaeologist Bracelet generic_clothes_bundle.png|Country Girl Outfit country_straw_hat.png|Country Straw Hat country_red_dress.png|Country Red Dress country_red_shoes.png|Country Red Shoes valentine_present_for_her.png|Valentine Present for Her generic_clothes_bundle.png|Valentine Red Outfit valentine_red_dress.png|Valentine Red Dress valentine_red_shoes.png|Valentine Red Shoes generic_clothes_bundle.png|Chinese Festive Pink Outfit chinese_festive_pink_dress.png|Chinese Festive Pink Dress chinese_festive_pink_bracelet.png|Chinese Festive Pink Bracelet chinese_festive_pink_shoes.png|Chinese Festive Pink Shoes mon_petit_cheri_charleston_lady_bundle.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Lady Bundle mon_petit_cheri_charleston_wig.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Wig mon_petit_cheri_charleston_dress.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Dress mon_petit_cheri_charleston_headband.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Headband mon_petit_cheri_charleston_shoes.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Shoes mon_petit_cheri_charleston_stockings.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Stockings mon_petit_cheri_charleston_purse.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Purse enchantress_outfit.png|Enchantress Outfit enchantress_wig.png|Enchantress Wig enchantress_gown.png|Enchantress Gown enchantress_tiara.png|Enchantress Tiara enchantress_cape.png|Enchantress Cape enchantress_shoes.png|Enchantress Shoes generic_clothes_bundle.png|Christine Outfit christine_dress.png|Christine Dress christine_glove.png|Christine Glove christine_shoes.png|Christine Shoes Generic clothes bundle.png|Surgeon Outfit medical_mask.png|Medical Mask medical_scrubs.png|Medical Scrubs medical_glove.png|Medical Glove mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_bundle.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Bundle mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_bag.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Bag mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_dress.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Dress mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_hat.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Hat mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_shoes.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Shoes mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_wig.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Wig treasure_hunting_shirt.png|Treasure Hunting Shirt Generic clothes bundle.png|Modern Holiday Girl Outfit modern_holiday_dress.png|Modern Holiday Dress modern_holiday_hair_bow.png|Modern Holiday Hair Bow modern_holiday_shoes.png|Modern Holiday Shoes Black Vampire Girl Dress.png|Black Vampire Girl Dress Cute Celebration Dress.png|Cute Celebration Dress Surviving High School Amanda Dress.png|Surviving High School Amanda Dress Pink Apron Dress.png|Pink Apron Dress Boys Under construction! generic_clothes_bundle.png|Farmer Boy Outfit farmer_straw_hat.png|Farmer Straw Hat farmer_blue_top.png|Farmer Blue Top farmer_blue_pants.png|Farmer Blue Pants farmer_yellow_boots.png|Farmer Yellow Boots farmer_pitchfork.png|Farmer Pitchfork generic_clothes_bundle.png|Archaeologist Outfit archaeologist_hat.png|Archaeologist Hat archaeologist_top.png|Archaeologist Top archaeologist_pants.png|Archaeologist Pants archaeologist_shoes.png|Archaeologist Shoes valentine_present_for_him.png|Valentine Present for Him generic_clothes_bundle.png|Casual Evening Outfit casual_evening_top.png|Casual Evening Top casual_evening_jeans.png|Casual Evening Jeans casual_black_sneakers.png|Casual Black Sneakers generic_clothes_bundle.png|Chinese Lion Dance Outfit chinese_lion_dance_mask.png|Chinese Lion Dance Mask chinese_lion_dance_top.png|Chinese Lion Dance Top chinese_lion_dance_shoes.png|Chinese Lion Dance Shoes chinese_lion_dance_pants.png|Chinese Lion Dance Pants generic_clothes_bundle.png|Gangster Outfit gangster_blue_fedora.png|Gangster Blue Fedora gangster_blue_striped_jacket.png|Gangster Blue Striped Jacket gangster_blue_striped_pants.png|Gangster Blue Striped Pants gangster_black_shoes.png|Gangster Black Shoes generic_clothes_bundle.png|Princely Outfit princely_cap.png|Princely Cap princely_top.png|Princely Top princely_tights.png|Princely Tights princely_boots.png|Princely Boots generic_clothes_bundle.png|Gold Stage Outfit gold_rapier.png|Gold Rapier gold_stage_top.png|Gold Stage Top gold_stage_pants.png|Gold Stage Pants Generic clothes bundle.png|Surgeon Outfit medical_mask.png|Medical Mask medical_scrubs.png|Medical Scrubs medical_glove.png|Medical Glove generic_clothes_bundle.png|Cute Inuit Boy Outfit cute_inuit_boy_boots.png|Cute Inuit Boy Boots cute_inuit_boy_top.png|Cute Inuit Boy Top stylish_snow_prince_wig.png|Stylish Snow Prince Wig treasure_hunting_shirt.png|Treasure Hunting Shirt Generic clothes bundle.png|Modern Holiday Boy Outfit modern_holiday_pants.png|Modern Holiday Pants modern_holiday_top.png|Modern Holiday Top Accessories Under construction! mayan_magical_crown.png|Mayan Magical Crown chinese_lion_dance_mask.png|Chinese Lion Dance Mask chinese_festive_pink_bracelet.png|Chinese Festive Pink Bracelet theater_glasses.png|Theater Glasses gold_rapier.png|Gold Rapier pet_flu_mask.png|Pet Flu Mask Hair Stylist Under Construction! soft_waves_wig.png|Soft Waves Wig chinese_double_bun_wig.png|Chinese Double Bun Wig vintage_short_bob_wig.png|Vintage Short Bob Wig rapunzel_growing_wig.png|Rapunzel Growing Wig rapunzel_princess_wig_dye_table.png|Rapunzel Princess Wig Dye Table short_brown_wig.png|Short Brown Wig stylish_snow_prince_wig.png|Stylish Snow Prince Wig curly_princess_wig.png|Curly Princess Wig Category:Stores